The Cuddlier, The Better
by Dantriestobeproductive
Summary: Dipper and Bill meet in the forest, and Bill has a surprise for her. Trans!Fem!Dipper/Non-binary!Femme-presenting!Bill


So, non-binary Bill. And fem!Dipdops (*coughs softly* she's trans).

If the style is slightly weird it's bc I wrote it in a funk and couldn't give a fuck, oops.

Enjoy!

(Btw, the version of 'Take me to Church' that gave me the overwhelming urge to femslash (that then spawned this fic) is the one by Neon Jungle. Thanks tumblr.)

* * *

Small branches and pine needles crunched under her boots as she walked, covering the ground as far as one could see. The trees towered around her, shading the forest floor enough to make a startling difference between the patches of escaping sunlight that shimmered as if trapped and the rest of the forest. The sound of crickets and other woodland creatures could be hear all around, from scuttling little creatures in a bush far in the left to the piercing cacophony of birds up in the trees. Still, all those sounds grew farther away as the girl kept walking, eyes fixed on the book she was reading as her steps guided her firmly through the familiar grounds, avoiding crashing in the occasional tree by moving to the side, all without taking her eyes away from what she was reading. Her free hand clutched the handle of the backpack she was carrying, fingers idly worrying at the fabric next to the black handle that protruded from the pocket. The girl started to hum as the sounds around her cut off, the world becoming a gray color until she was the only one untouched.

Stopping, and stopping the upbeat melody that'd been escaping through her closed lips, she scratched the wood handle with a nail as her other hand sneaked a finger between both pages, marking it.

"What do you want, you triangular creep?" she asked, lifting her eyes from the book to calmly look at her surroundings. At least there weren't any dream creatures after her ass, yet.

(That little 'prank' had _not_ been appreciated.)

A chuckle sounded behind her, high pitched but not enough to be coming from a familiar floating triangle, and a pair of soft arms wound around her shoulders as she tensed. Dipper could feel the warm body leaning on her back, most likely floating.

"And here I wanted to give you a surprise, Pine Tree!" The voice, _Bill_, complained jokingly, a warm breath brushing next to her ear and making Dipper feel a shiver rake through her body, cheeks blushing against her best efforts. "A nice romantic surprise. Sheesh, you don't have a bone of romance in you, kid."

"Neither do you," Dipper answered, frowning and moving away from the embrace to turn around and look at the demon. "Or bones, for that matter. Where'd you get that from?"

Bill rolled (her? No, knowing Bill, 'their', no matter how feminine the body looked) their eyes at Dipper's suspicious tone, and opened their arms with their palms up and open in a mock 'ta-da!' gesture.

"Seesh, hold your horses, I made it myself," Bill explained, waving their hand around. "Fresh out of the fabric, actually. Wanted you to be the first to see it!"

The body– _Bill _smiled from ear to ear, chubby face seeming to glow for all that they were in the mindscape and the body's skin was rather dark, and Dipper felt her face beginning to turn as red and hot as a cooked lobster.

Damn, seeing a smile so full of teeth and almost awkwardly wide shouldn't be so endearing. Or hot, for that matter.

"You- ah- um- I'm- You look very good- I mean, you look good. Nice body. Nice design." She coughed, covering her mouth and looking to the side. _Shit, another subject, bring up another subject_. "Uh, why one eye though?"

Bill shrugged (and, honestly, after knowing them in triangle form for so long, seeing such a human gesture was almost jarring), and their smile widened even more.

_Oh, wow. Hello full-on creepy grin._

"I know, I'm all knowing. Of course I'd make a good design," they said, looking down and patting proudly the sweater-covered chubby belly. Darn, that shouldn't look so cute. "And I don't like depth perception, Pine Tree. Too messy."

"You don't-" Dipper started, then shook her head. Right, one-eyed dorito chip. She needed to stop looking at Bill like in a trance and get her shit together already, dammit. "Okay, that explains things. Many things." Even if it was one of the weirdest concepts she'd even encountered. Though with it being Bill-related, she shouldn't be so surprised.

(For the sake of her own mental health, she conveniently left out her comment about how Bill was usually as good with design as a stomach-sick toddler.

Dipper really wouldn't put it over her twin to have some kind of involvement in all this. That sweater was _very _familiar.)

That still left some questions.

"Why boobs, though? And the chub," Dipper asked, looking up at down at Bill's human form and totally _not_ checking them out.

"More squishy." Dipper blinked, looked at Bill's open face as they apparently took the opportunity of having a body of their own to grab said boobs, and tried not to blush in answer. Bill narrowed their eyes, still looking at the boobs, and then pouted. "What, you don't like it, Pine Tree?"

"Uh? Ah, no, I love it! I mean- you're really- it's very- uuuuuuuh." Dipper made herself a favor and smashed the open book against her face. There. Problem solved.

Bill, the little shit, laughed.

"You're _adorable _when you're flustered, Pine Tree!"

"Shaddup," Dipper mumbled, lowering the book so only her eyes showed over it. She was pretty sure her face was the hue of a ripe tomato now. "It's just that a chubby form is not exactly the 'ideal physique' in today's society and- you know what, I don't know why I thought you'd ever do something as predictable as following what human society deems ideal in a body, that was stupid of me."

"Oh, shush, Pine Tree," Bill smiled, and Dipper felt a warm hand grab her chin and tilt it up. Letting them take the Journal away (not one of Dipper's brightest moments, because Bill still had the annoying habit of trying to steal the Journal just to fuck with her, only that now it had widened to _any _book of Dipper's), she tried to keep a straight face, even as Bill's closeness started to make her head go slightly fuzzy, heart beating a mambo in her chest. "You humans are all stupid, that's nothing new. Also, think of the cuddles!"

Dipper took the veiled compliment for what it was, and snorted. Of course Bill would make a body with cuddles in mind. For a triangle, Bill had an almost obsessive fixation with cuddling.

"You look good, Bill," Dipper admitted, smiling up softly at the demon and patting Bill's arm.

And then, amazingly, Bill's cheeks and nose turned a deep gold with what Dipper unmistakably recognized as a _blush_.

Oh man. Oh man oh man.

Oh m-

"Stop laughing, Pine Tree," Bill growled, grabbing her chin with a bit more force, and Dipper automatically put her hands on her datefriend's shoulders, leaning on them.

"S-Sorry, it's just- I wasn't expecting you to keep- and oh my gosh you're so unbelievably cute I can't-" Dipper wheezed, laughing harder when she saw Bill's _whole face_ blushing an even darker gold, just like their body did in their triangle form.

Maybe she'd tell Bill later that humans didn't blush gold, and that some dark skinned people had blushes that weren't noticeable due to their skin undertones.

Or maybe not.

(Oh, who was she kidding? She was taking that detail to her grave, Bill really didn't need to fix anything about their body.)

(On a dark corner of her mind, the improper thought of _Bill naked _whispered at her, making her cheeks blush harder than her wheezing laughter already was making them.)


End file.
